Cath et sa mémoire
by asskii
Summary: c'est l'histoire de Cath qui retrouve sa mémoire apres que Jack lui ai voler pour rigoler. Ce n'est pas une aventure, juste une petite partie de leur journée que j'aurai bien aimer voir arriver.


p style="text-align: center;""Est-elle vivante ?", demanda-t-il. "Elle est ravissante.", commenta l'autre. Cath ouvrit les yeux et vit le Docteur et Capitaine Jack la fixant. Elle regarda à l'entour d'elle et vit une pièce circulaire et pleine de tuyaux. Une machine au milieu faisait un drôle de sons et émettait une lumière bleue . À sa gauche trainait une main dans un bol d'eau en fusion. La vue de cette main la fit sursauter et elle se leva d'un bon avec les deux autres la regardant avec des sourires aussi radieux que la première neige de novembre. "Qui êtes-vous? Comment me suis-je retrouvé ici?" demanda-t-elle. "Simplement magnifique", dit Jack. Cath tenta de se rappeler comment elle avait pu se rendre ici sans même pouvoir se souvenir. Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait était d'elle dans sa chambre corrigeant son blog sur Simon Snow. "Ensuite ... hé bien ensuite quoi?", demanda-t-elle a voix haute, "Ensuite vous m'avez enlevé avec votre vaisseau magique ?", cria-t-elle./p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Une jolie jeune femme d'environ 20 ans par les apparences entra dans la pièce par une porte bleue au fond de la salle. Cath la regarda mieux alors qu'elle s'approchait. Elle était blonde, une belle et grande bouche qui devait illuminer son visage lorsqu'elle souriait, des jeans des années 2005 en pattes d'éléphant. "Encore ?", commenta la jeune femme. " Ha! Non ! Cette fois c'est Jack qui lui a enlevé sa montre ! Moi je ne voulais plus le faire !", se pressa de dire le Docteur. La femme la regarda d'un air tannée. " Ça vous plairait de lui redonner pour qu'on puisse partir ?", dit-elle sur un ton plus qu'impatient. Le docteur regarda la montre qui reposait dans la main de Jack. "Allez ! Grouillez-vous !" insista la femme. " Ha, allez Rose ! Encore un peu !", pleura Jack. " Elle ne va plus jamais nous laisser le lui prendre après! On pourrait en profiter pur l'instant!" insista-t-il. Rose regarda Cath, regarda Jack et ensuite regardait Le Docteur. " Bon, et puis non. Donne-lui.", finit-elle. Jack eut le regard d'un enfant à qui on vient d'enlever son jouet préféré, "D'accord", dit-il. Cath eut un regard vers Le Docteur qui lui tendait alors une montre qu'elle ne croyait pas posséder. "Ouvre-la ... on n'a plus de temps à perdre maintenant les Daleks ont été vus quelque part proche de Barcelona. Pas le fromage, la planète !",ajouta Jack.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Elle prit la montre dans sa main. C'était un modèle quand même assez vieux qui requiairait qu'on pèse sur un bouton pour que la montre s'ouvre et que l'on y voit l'heure. Les gravures sur la montre montraient d'autres petites horloges de toutes sortes et quelques chiffres. Cath entendit soudain un murmure. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, mais elle l'entendait certainement. Elle croyait pouvoir discerné "ouvre moi" mais n'en était pas sur. Plus longtemps elle regardait cette montre, moins elle voulait l'ouvrir. C'est alors que Rose arriva et l'ouvrit dans ses mains la pointant vers Cath.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Une lumière aveuglante l'attaqua et la transporta alors loin. Elle se revoyait alors lancer une lance à travers une pièce remplie de personnes trop bien habillées et atteindre un Cyberman. Flash. Elle vit un Slitheen ouvrir sa peau d'humain et se révéler nu comme un gros jell-o vert. Flash. Le Docteur prenant un petit gamin avec un masque à gaz dans ses bras et crier " Tout le monde vit aujourd'hui Rose ! Pour une fois, tout le monde vit !". Flash. De retour dans le Tardis. Cath regarda donc Jack. Elle le Fiza. Le sourire sur le visage de Jack n'aurait jamais pu montrer à quel point il s'aimait. À quel point sa blague le rendait comblé. Cath lança donc sa montre sur lui et parti s'asseoir à coté de Rose qui était maintenant rendue au milieu du Tardis. "Alors, Barcelona ?", lança Cath.p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p 


End file.
